


Telegram for Mr. Hummel

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Singing Telegrams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Kurt's friends go to great lengths to set him up with the perfect man.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Telegram for Mr. Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped day twelve of KlaineCCFanFicLibrary’s Valentine Challenge because I couldn’t figure out what to write, but today’s prompt, The Glory of Love by Peter Cetera (which I suggested last year, LOL) definitely gave me ideas!
> 
> Reviews appreciated!

******Telegram For Mr. Hummel**

  
  
  


Blaine glared at his boss, who also happened to be his roommate and best friend.

“Sam, really? How am I supposed to get around town in this getup?”

Sam just smiled. He’d come up with the idea of starting a singing telegram business to help him and some of his friends earn money to help out with living expenses while they put themselves through college.

“It was the client’s special request, along with the song choice.” The blonde man put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “Come on, dude, it’s for a friend of Mercedes’, and she specifically requested you. Something about your chivalrous nature and your Troy Donahue looks.”

Blaine sighed. “Fine, but I still don’t know how I am supposed to get there in this outfit. It wouldn’t be so bad walking through the theater district, people would just think it’s a publicity stunt for one of the shows, but Bushwick? That’s three subway trains and a two block walk from here.”

Sam shook his head. “Mike has you covered. His uncle is going to let him borrow the delivery van from the restaurant. He’ll drive you there and back. He just has to have the van back before five, so you need to hurry and get going so you’ll make it on time.”

Blaine just shook his head and heaved a long suffering sigh. “Fine, let’s go.”

…

“You three are being awfully suspicious,” Kurt said to his two roommates and his best friend. “What’s going on?”

“How are we acting suspicious?” Mercedes said, calmly taking a sip of her coffee, as Rachel tidied up the pillows on the couch, and Santana pretended to read a magazine.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s start with the fact that you just ate two of Rachel’s vegan chocolate chip oatmeal raisin cookies without complaint. And the fact that Rachel is actually cleaning. And Santana, that magazine is not only three months out of date, it’s upside down. So again I ask, what is going on?”

Before any of them could answer, there was a knock on the door. 

“It’s for you!” three voices said in unison.

Kurt frowned. “And just how do you know that?”

“Lucky guess,” Rachel said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door. He glared at her. 

“This had better not be another one of your lame brained…”

Before he could finish, the knock sounded again. Rolling his eyes, he reached out and slid the loft door open to reveal...A knight in shining armor?”

“Telegram for Kurt Hummel,” came a voice from within the helmet that hid the person’s face. The knight passed a mini boombox to Rachel, and turned it on. A familiar song began to play.

  
  


**_Tonight it's very clear_ **

**_'Cause we're both lying here_ **

**_There's so many things I wanna say_ **

**_I will always love you_ **

**_I would never leave you alone_ **

**_Sometimes I just forget_ **

**_Say things I might regret_ **

**_It breaks my heart to see you crying_ **

**_I don't wanna lose you_ **

**_I could never make it alone_ **

  
  


Kurt had to admit the guy had an amazing voice, and wondered what he looked like under all that metal.

  
  


**_I am a man who will fight for your honor_ **

**_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of_ **

**_We'll live forever_ **

**_Knowing together_ **

**_That we did it all for the glory of love_ **

**_You keep me standing tall_ **

**_You help me through it all_ **

**_I'm always strong when you're beside me_ **

**_I have always needed you_ **

**_I could never make it alone_ **

**_I am a man who will fight for your honor_ **

**_I'll be the hero_ **

**_You've been dreaming of_ **

**_We'll live forever_ **

**_Knowing together that we did it all_ **

**_For the glory of love_ **

**_It's like a knight in shining armor_ **

**_From a long time ago_ **

**_Just in time I will save the day_ **

**_Take you to my castle far away_ **

**_I am a man who will fight for your honor_ **

**_I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of_ **

**_We're gonna live forever_ **

**_Knowing together_ **

**_That we did it all for the glory of love_ **

**_We'll live forever_ **

**_Knowing together_ **

**_That we did it all for the glory of love_ **

**_We did it all for love_ **

**_We did it all for love_ **

**_We did it all for love_ **

**_We did it all for love_ **

  
  


…

When the door opened, Blaine almost forgot to breathe. The guy standing there was gorgeous. He had to remind himself he was just there to sing for the guy, who was probably already taken, considering the song he was about to sing. Sam said that it had been a friend of Mercedes’ who had hired them, so it had to be this guy’s boyfriend. Or girlfriend, he noted, spotting the other women in the apartment.

After the song was over, Blaine removed the gauntlets and helm, and retrieved the message Sam had slipped him as he’d gotten into the van.

“To Kurt, you are beautiful, kind, and talented. Signed Will U. Goutwithme.” Blaine frowned and reread that last part.

…

Kurt was stunned. It had almost sounded like this adorable, dorky man had just asked him out.

“Of course he’ll go out with you!” Santana called out. “That’s why Mercedes and her boytoy Sam set this up!”

“Wait, what?” both Kurt and the knight with the golden voice said.

Mercedes grinned. “We knew if neither of you have dated anyone in months, and we knew you’d like each other, but when I brought up the subject of setting you up, you said you weren’t interested,” she said, shaking a finger at Kurt. “So we decided to send you a romantic singing telegram.”

Kurt was glaring at his friends. “And did anyone bother to ask if..” he paused and looked at the other man, one eyebrow raised.

“Blaine,” the knight supplied, and Kurt couldn’t help smiling at him.

“Did anyone ask Blaine if he wanted to be set up like this? Cause you already know this wouldn’t have been my idea of a first introduction/”

“But he’s perfect for you, Kurt,” Rachel interjected. “He can keep up with you vocally, he’s smart, and good looking, and gay!”

“He’s standing right here,” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt couldn’t help smiling at him again. “Ignore my friends and soon to be ex roommates, they share one brain between them, and I think they’ve lost most of it sometime after moving here. I’m sorry they put you up to this. If there is any way I can make it up to you, just let me know.”

The curly haired knight smiled at him. “You could have coffee with me sometime.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow again. “Are you sure?”

“Only if you want to, of course.”

Kurt smiled again. “I’d like that.”

…

“Well?” Rachel demanded before Kurt even fully had the door open after his coffee date with Blaine the next day.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Well what?”

“How’d it go?” She said, voice raising in volume and pitch.

He shrugged. “It was nice. He’s taking me out to dinner tonight. I just came home to change clothes.”

“Two dates on the same day?” Rachel practically squealed. “You like him!”

“Maybe,” Kurt said.

“There’s no maybe about it! I knew this would work!”

“I’m still not happy with you three meddling in my life, you know that, right?”

“But Kurt,” she said, eyes going wide, an innocent yet still cheesy smile on her face. “We did it all for the glory of love!”


End file.
